Finding Comfort
by AngelofLove4eva
Summary: This is an original story.Popular motorcyclist Elishia Angel is facing many difficulties. Her sister hates her and her parents are divorced. What happenswhen she meets a person that can protect her and hurt her at the same time? Reviews wanted, no flames.
1. Part 1: Hurt and a Pure Angel

~In Taiwan~

Screaming filled the room as the midnight black and red 2010 Ducati Streetfighter S came in first place. Fans began to scream and whistle as the rider's helmet came off. The dark brown hair fell elegantly as it layered to the mid-back with its red tips. The rider smiled and waved to the crowd as a cell phone vibrated in the pocket. Looking at the phone, they answered.

"Hello?"

"Yes, is this Ms. Elishia Angel?" the person on the other side asked.

"Yes, can I help you?" She asked hoping to avoid the annoyance wanting to come with each word she spoke.

"You are the relative of a Ms. Andrea Angel?"

"Who is this? Why are you asking about my sister?"

"Sorry to be the one to inform you, but your sister was involved in a car accident." Elishia froze as thoughts of her sister in the hospital filled her mind.

"I…is she…going to be o…okay?" she managed to stammer out.

"We need you to come to the hospital, she is in critical condition."

"What hospital?"

"Lenox Hill"

"In New York City?" she asked, knowing the answer.

"Yes"

'_Crap…I have to get a flight by tonight.'_ Elishia thanked the nurse and hung up. She turned and walked to the coach.

"Hey kiddo, what's up? You look down." Elishia looked at her.

"Andrea is in the hospital." The coach's face was heartbroken.

"Is she okay?"

"She's in critical condition."

"You need to go to her"

"But, I doubt she wants to see me."

"You don't know that."

"Well, I have no way of getting there."

"Don't worry about that, I'll handle it." Elishia glared at her.

"You're making me go, whether I like it or not." She stated more than asked.

"Yup, she needs you. And, you can deny it all you want, _you_ need her."

"…"

"You leave tomorrow, so pack up and rest."

~On the Plane~

'_I can't believe I'm going back there…I haven't been there in five years…Andrea probably hates me…hmm, she's twenty four…I'm old…what am I talking about, I'm only a year older…okay maybe I do need to sleep.'_ After thinking to herself, she decided to sleep so she could wake with the sun and not worry about the jet lag that was to come if she didn't.

~In New York~

Aaron Evans is a young professional tailor shop owner. He is known throughout the entire United States. Ha, you might as well call him a celebrity. While getting ready to leave his shop, his best friend, Josh Johnson, ran into the room. Aaron looked at him questionably as he waited for him to catch his breath.

"Y-You remember Andrea." Aaron nodded stubbornly, memories of her telling him that she like somebody else and leaving him angry and hurt.

"She's in the hospital."

"I know, I ordered the accident to happen."

"Why?"

"Because I always get what I want."

"She told you no"

"She liked you!" Josh paled; a girl was in the hospital because she liked him. Shaking violently, he turned and headed out the door.

"Where are you going?" Aaron questioned. Josh didn't turn as he paused.

"To calm down and apologize to her." Then he left.

~At the Hospital~

Elishia stared up and the ten-story building in front of her. She made her way through the front doors, to where the help desk was located. She asked for her sister's room. After being told where to go, she slowly made her way up.

The door slowly creaked open as the sister debated on taking the chance to turn and leave.

"Who's there?" a deep masculine voice asked. Hearing this, Elishia pushed the door wide open.

"**Who are you?"** both people asked at the same time. The boy spoke first.

"I'm Josh Johnson, Andrea and I started hanging out with each other."

"I'm her sister, Elishia Angel."

"She never told me that she had a sister."

"Not a surprise there, she still hates me then." Elishia mumbled. Josh looked from her to her sister and back. He could see the resemblance a lot. Elishia noticed the look of surprise as he looked at her, and the look of concern and worry when he looked at her sister.

"So," Josh looked at her, "you and my sister go out?" The dirty blushed slightly but mumbled an incoherent _no_.

"Why not?" tension filled the room as a new voice filled the room.

"Shut up…Elishia." Andrea's raspy voice let out.

"…"

"What are you doing back?" Elishia sighed.

"Mom made me. She was worried about you when I got the call about the accident." Scoffing, Andrea replied.

"Yeah right, you and that woman don't care about me. You only care about yourself and your stupid dr-"

"It wasn't stupid when you had the same dream. What happened to the Andrea I knew?" Elishia interjected.

"She grew up and learned the truth."

"Who told you? THAT man!"

"At least he was here."

"Andrea…" both girls turned to see the forgotten boy sitting in the chair patiently.

"Josh? What are you doing here? Wait, does that mean Aaron's here too?" Josh chuckled as she was still able to ask questions.

"Yes, I'm here because I was worried and no, Aaron is not here."

"Good" Andrea replied as she turned her gaze back to her older sister. "Get out."

"`Rea come on, I was worried about you."

"I don't care. Get away from me."

"Fine but just so you know, _**he**_ won't be here to see you. If he was he would've came before I got here a week ago." Tears of anger and hurt ran down Andrea's face as she yelled and threw the pitcher at the closed door, where her sister once stood. Josh was at her side in a second as he began wiping her tears and calming her down. Words of _I hate her_ filled the room as the doctors rushed into the room, checking vital signs and making sure she was perfectly fine. Once that they had left, Josh made his way back into after being offensively pushed out the door and sat back near Andrea, in the chair of course.

"Andrea, Andrea look at me," Josh lifted her chin so she could look him in the eyes, "why do you hate your sister so much?"

"Because-"

~Somewhere in the Hospital~

Elishia made her way down a hallway. She was of course lost, but she couldn't care less at the moment. Her red puffy eyes and tear-stained cheeks gave way to her distress. Some people who passed thought it was because she had lost a loved one, but in truth it was because her sister would actually believe a man that had lied to the whole family and then up and lie to the court about her, no _their_, mother. Not paying attention to where she was going, she suddenly looked up from the floor she was currently on because of the person that stood before her. The person looked outraged at first but then seeing the condition she was in reached out a hand to help her.

"Are you alright?" The man asked as he stared at Elishia with his caramel colored eyes. She took in his other features from his brown hair cut to his black suit attire with a black t-shirt underneath to his highly polished shoes. The amused grin on his didn't go unnoticed either.

"Yeah" she managed to mumble after all her senses came back to her. She took his hand and in a instant was up on the ground. He might have pulled a little too hard because she wasn't steady and fell into his arms. He chuckled as she blushed and mumbled an apology.

"Don't worry about it. What is a beautiful young lady doing crying?" Elishia managed a smirk as she looked at him.

"I'm sorry but I was told not to talk to strangers." A pleased smile appeared as he replied.

"Well a lady brought up with manners, where is a camera when I need it. I am Aaron Evans and you, milady?" He asked while taking an overly dramatic bow and stood. Elishia giggled as she did and excessively curtsy and replied.

"I am Elishia Angel, kind sir." She stood and smiled.

"I knew you had a beautiful smile. Now why were you hiding it with such sad tears?"

"It's family problems. My sister is in here right now." Aaron looked at her surprised.

"Is your sister Andrea Angel," Elishia nodded stiffly, "I knew you looked familiar. You must be the oldest, correct."

"Um...yes" Elishia stared at the man in front of her. Though given that she had just met him, she couldn't help but feel a since of vagueness about this man, like he was hiding something. But through that pensiveness, she felt as if she could trust that this man will be very protective of the one he cares for. She and Aaron made their way out of the hospital, since Elishia was leaving and Aaron didn't want her to leave just yet. They talked along the way and found out more about each other. Elishia was surprised when she found out he was a famous tailor, but the overall thrill came when she told him that she was a motorcyclist.

"You drive…motorcycles?" Aaron asked astonished that a polite lady would a drive such a vicious beast.

"Yes I do. Here, I'll show you my baby." They walked outside until they reached a motorcycle. "This is her. She's a 2008 Kawasaki Ninja 250R. I personalized the colors myself, midnight blue and midnight black." Aaron stared at the woman before him as she talked about the engine and other stuff that he would never have to worry about in his life. He came back down to earth as he noticed she had asked him a question.

"Huh?"

"Were you even listening to me? I asked, 'what do you drive?'."

"Oh…I have a limo."

"Well, I guess its okay but it's not the same as having your own car or motorcycle which you have to take care by yourself. You feel more accomplished." She looked down at her watch and the back to Aaron. "Sorry, but I have to go, still moving my stuff into my new place, hey where do you work we could meet up and hang out sometime if you want." Aaron smiled as he gave her his information and she gave him hers. He watched as she drove off into the very busy streets of New York. With a sigh he turned and headed back into the hospital to talk to Andrea. He smiled as he thought about how she is nothing like her sister and how he might actually get over the younger Angel girl. He thought about how Elishia was like his angel and he would protect his angel no matter what. He doesn't care who gets in the way. She was his, even if she didn't know it; she was his ángel pura.


	2. Part 2: It's a date, add the drama

Disclaimer: YAY I CAN SAY THIS I OWN THIS STORY AND ITS IDEAS...sadly I do not own the kissing scene I got the idea from Perfect Chemistry by Simone Elkekes...*sigh* oh well...I OWN SOMETHING YAY

* * *

~Back in the Hospital~

Aaron made his way down the hallway, where he had just met Elishia, smiling slightly as he took the elevator to Andrea's door. Thoughts of Elishia filled his mind as he reached for the door knob. He mentally slapped himself.

'Stop thinking about her idiot, you're here for one thing and one thing alone: to get back at Andrea.'

Turning the knob, he pushed the door open to find Andrea along with Josh in the room. Both people turned to look at the new comer, Andrea with a glare and Josh with shock. Silence filled the room as tension began to rebuild.

"Get out Evans." Andrea managed to speak through gritted teeth.

"It's nice to see you too, Andrea."

"What are you doing here Aaron?" Josh sighed, hating that Andrea was getting mad all over again.

"I came to see how Andrea was doing, of course."

"I'm fine, no thanks to you, now leave" Andrea answered.

"Okay I'll leave," Josh and Andrea stared at him in shock as he actually started to go, "but I will be in touch again Andrea." Aaron walked out the door with a smirk evident on his face. He pulled out his phone and waited for someone to answer.

"...Are you busy? Meet me at Jorge's Café...it's easy to get there...seven o'clock...yeah, you have to...okay I won't...bye." After he got off the phone he walked to the limo where his driver let him in and took him home.

~Andrea's Hospital Room~

Josh and Andrea stared at each other as the shock slowly began to disappear.

"Wow...he actually left." Josh broke the silence.

"I know, but he seemed...different." Andrea replied. Josh nodded in agreement.

"Yeah...he seemed...happier?" Both broke into a crooked smile as the replied.

"**NAH" **silence followed as they both thought about what to say. Josh once again broke the silence.

"So, the doctors said you can get out by next week?"

"Yeah"

"Who are you staying with?"

"I'm staying at my place." Andrea stated obviously.

"You need somebody to help you."

"My dad-"

"Your dad hasn't come to see you ever since you were admitted into the hospital."

"What?"

"Your sister," a low growl emitted from Andrea at the mention of Elishia, "was right."

Andrea gazed at him; quartz tears began to run down her face as she saw that he was telling the truth. The one person that she truly cared about had never came to check and see if she was alright but the two people she hated most in the world had came to see her in a heartbeat.

"How do you know this?" she asked in an insignificant whisper.

"When they pushed me out, I went to go see if it was true. They told me the only people that had come to see you were Elishia and I, and of course Aaron came later."

"It can't be. He has to busy or something." Andrea thrashed out.

"Hey, calm down. You can stay with me." Josh assured her as he wiped her tears away with his thumbs.

"I don't want to in-"

"You won't be intruding, I suggested it."

"O-okay" Andrea stuttered.

Stillness formed in the room as Josh began to lean forward; Andrea closed her eyes and began to lean as well. Andrea tilted her head and their lips met. Josh laced his fingers in her hair and began to kiss her soft and gentle. He cupped his cheek in his palm, feeling her soft skin. Andrea sighs contently as he pulls away.

"Sorry, it's just that I've liked-" he was cut off as Andrea leaned forward this time. He smiled as he deepened the kiss. They stopped before it got too far, "you a lot." He managed to finish. Andrea giggled as she pecked him lightly on the lips.

"Me too"

~Elishia's Home~

Elishia had just finished unpacking when her phone began to ring. She looked at the caller id and answered.

"Hello...no, I just got done unpacking...did you forget I just got here...that's easy for you to say what time...do I have to dress up...ugh, okay, but don't laugh...bye..." She looked at her phone to see that it was five o'clock. She made her way to the computer and got the directions to the meeting place. After setting it in her GPS she went to get ready.

~Meeting Place~

Elishia pulled up to the meeting place and quickly jumped off. Looking around she noticed a small alley next to the entrance. Slipping in, she pulled off her jeans and straightened her sleeveless black dress. After folding her pants and stuffing those inside her over sized 'purse.' She pulled out her black heels and slipped those on after she took off her socks and tennis shoes.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." She muttered as she straightened out her hair. She came out of the alley and made her way back to her love. She leaned against it as she waited for the host to come. Guys came and went each checking her out. With a sigh she reached in her 'purse' and pulled out a jacket. Slowly looking around she noticed a black BMW M3 pull up and park. She smirked as the person got out of the car and came towards her.

"What do I owe this pleasure..."

~Hospital Room (30 minutes ago) ~

"I'm hungry" Andrea stated as she and Josh sat in her bed watching TV.

"What do you want, I'll contact the nurse."

"No...I want something else. How about Jorge's?"

"Okay, what do you want from there?"

"Surprise me." With that, Josh left and hopped into her car. Twenty minutes later, he pulled in front of Jorge's Café. As he was getting out he heard a familiar voice call out.

"What do I owe this pleasure Josh?" he turned to see Elishia in a sleeveless black dress with a jacket on and heels. He quickly took notice of her baby behind her.

"You ride motorcycles?"

"Yes"

"You rode up here?"

"Yes"

"In a dress" he stated

"Sort of"

"Huh?"

"I had on jeans and tennis shoes."

"Oh...why are you up here?"

"Playing twenty-one questions aren't we?"

"Just wondering." Elishia smirked.

"I have a business meeting here. And you?"

"Just picking up some food for me and Andrea."

"Aw how sweet, you're having a date," Josh blushed, "please don't let me interrupt what you were doing.: Elishia smirked again. A black limo pulled up in front of the building. Nobody paid attention until a new voice was heard.

"Ah Josh, I see you've met Andrea's sister, Elishia."Both turned to see Aaron.

"Yeah she came up to the hospital. How do you know her?" Josh asked astounded by the fact that the two knew each other.

"We met at the hospital." Elishia interrupted, Aaron smiled as he turned to face her.

"Elishia, be a dear and go wait at our table. I need to speak to Josh alone."

"¿Porqué?" Elishia asked smirking at Josh knowing that he didn't know Spanish.

"Porque digo."

"Pero no quiero a" Elishia pouted.

"¡Vas!"

"No"

"Sí"

"No" Aaron walked over to Elishia and pulled her to him.

"Ve adentro y espérame en nuestra mesa. Luego te digo lo que hablamos, ¿está bien?"

"Bueno y mas te vale que me digas." With that she inside to get a table.

"So what was that about?"

"Nada, it's nothing. Just a small problem that needed to be fixed."

"So why are you with her?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Why are _you _here with _Elishia_?" Aaron shrugged his shoulders.

"She is my date if you haven't noticed."

"Why _HER_?" Aaron took a deep breath to calm down.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Oh let me think...how about the fact she left Andrea here ten years ago and now she is acting like nothing happened."

"There is probably a good explanation for that."

"Sure there is, her mother hated Andre, her own daughter."

"And you know this how?"

"Andrea told me."

"Okay well I have a date to get to and you have something to do I figure." Both men went inside. Josh went up to the counter, got the food, and left but not without sending a glare toward Elishia.

"Wow your friend must really hate me." Elishia commented as Aaron took his seat.

"Not as much as your sister." Aaron noticed her grip tighten at the mention of her sister. Reaching over he grabbed her fist.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"No, I deserve that. Just like I deserve my sister's hatred." Aaron looked at her.

"What are you talking about?"

"Andrea should hate me for what happened ten years ago." Crystals began to fall from her eyes .

"Tell me what happened." Aaron said as he wiped the tears caringly. Silence fell between the two as Elishia finally looked him in the eyes.

* * *

MERRY X-MAS EVE SORRY IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO UPDATE WE FINALLY GOT OUR INTERNET BACK AND I FINALLY TYPED IT UP. THANKS TO LEGWH, STARSPRING, AND SHININGGALAXY FOR REVIEWING MY LAST CHAPTER. SO I HAVE A FEW IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER WHICH DEAL WITH WHAT HAPPENED TEN YEARS AGO IN ELISHIA'S POINT OF VIEW, WHY AARON WENT FOR THE ATTACK, AND A SURPRISE FROM ANDREA HERSELF. REVIEWS AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITCISM IS REALLY APPRECIATED.

OH AND BEFORE I FORGET

TRANSLATION:ARGUMENT

"Why?"

"Because I say so."

"But I don't want to"

"Go!"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Go inside and wait at our table. I will tell you what we talked about later, okay?"

"Fine and you better tell me"

=^-^= meow


End file.
